


Hoping For Snow

by Zombiesandflowercrowns



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Kind of angsty?, M/M, implied shallura, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesandflowercrowns/pseuds/Zombiesandflowercrowns
Summary: It had been just under a year now since Lance had seen Keith Kogane. Almost an entire freaking year had passed since the same man had shattered Lance Mclain's heart into pieces.Or rather, a year since they both had not so mutually agreed to take a break from their long running relationship. It had been Keith's idea, he was moving to New York for a scholarship to some fancy dance school and Keith didn't want to make Lance wait for him.But now that Keith is coming back home for the Christmas season Lance may have a chance to show Keith how much he needs him. And win him back all over again.





	1. Another Snowless Day

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this account since my old one is lost.   
> I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I'm gonna try and update as often as I can!  
> Honestly though this is just a cute fluffy Christmas fic (with a dash of angst) So enjoy!

It had been just under a year now since Lance had seen Keith Kogane. Almost an entire freaking year had passed since the same man had shattered Lance Mclain's heart into pieces .

Or rather, a year since they both had not so mutually agreed to take a break from their long running relationship. It had been Keith's idea, he was moving to New York for a scholarship to some fancy dance school and Keith didn't want to make Lance wait for him. And although Lance didn't want it to end he agreed. He didn't want to hold Keith back from doing what he loved and following his dreams. So he let the man go.

It hadn't been Lance's best idea considering it was now a year later and he was still in a state of heartbreak that was all because of Keith. He blamed Keith for all the heartache he had been going through for the past year. He blamed the man for being so amazing at dance and getting a full ride scholarship to some fancy school in New York.

And he blamed Keith for being so goddamn hard to get over and forget. What Lance couldn't blame Keith for though was for chasing his dream. After all Keith deserved that scholarship more than anyone else Lance knew. Having grown up with Keith his whole life Lance watched all off his struggles and hardships. He had worked his ass off for the scholarship. Lance only had himself to blame for encouraging Keith to leave and chase his dreams without telling the man how he really felt.

And now here he was nearly a full year later regretting that decision and living with it every day. Who would have thought it would be so damn hard to get over that mulleted man? And despite them breaking up on good terms, Lance still never texted the man. Instead he stalked the mans social media accounts, always making sure Keith was alright and part of it may have been to see if he ever posted anything about maybe missing Lance. What he didn't find out from the mans social media accounts he could find out from Keith's older brother Shiro whom he went to college with.

"How's Keith doing?" Lance asked Shiro on one cold snowless December day. The two were walking back home together after their final classes for the semester. It was a question Lance often asked Shiro, at least once a week and sometimes even more.

"I'm not sure to be real honest, I haven't talked to him for a week or so. He's been too busy with finals and dance stuff." The older man ran a hand through his messy two-toned hair. He gave a heavy sigh as he saw Lance's disappointed face. "Listen, if you're so curious why don't you just text him? I'm sure he would love to hear from you."

Lance seemed to perk up a bit his blue eyes lighting up, "Why? Does he talk about missing me?" The man gave a hopeful smile to his older friend.

"No, but he does complaim that you never text him anymore. And he asks me how you're doing from time to time. Honestly I don't understand why you two just get over whatever happened and just talk to each other. You're both clearly interested in the other. So what is stopping you?"

Lance quickly quickened his pace to get a head of Shiro not wanting the man to see the hurt expression he wore. The brunette gave a shrug, "I just don't want to be a bother. He seems pretty busy with all his dance stuff and his new friends." Lance tried not to sound too bitter about that last part.

"Besides, isn't he coming back home for Christmas?" The brunette spoke up after a couple moments of walking in silence.

"I don't know." Shiro said innocently giving Lance a small smirk, he stopped walking as they had already reached his house. "Why don't you text him and ask. Something tells me if you want him back here for Christmas then he'll come back for sure."

The brunette gave a loud groan, "I'm not going to text him. He's moved on now and I shouldn't bother him."

"Yeah sure whatever." Shiro said waving Lance off as he walked up the steps to his door. He didn't even say goodbye to Lance before entering the house.

“What an ass hole." Lance grumbled to himself as he kicked a rock. "I'm not going to text him just because I want to know if he's coming back for Christmas." He talked to himself as he walked towards his own house which was just a couple houses down from Shiro's.

Once Lance reached his own house he let himself in tossing his bag to the floor. "Ma I'm home!" Lance shouted but got no reply. Sighing Lance walked up the stairs to his bedroom muttering something to himself about his mom working the night shift at the diner.

Throwing himself back on his bed Lance groaned and pulled out his phone. He couldn't help that he automatically went to Facebook searching for Keith's account. It just came as instinct at this point. He checked to see if maybe he posted anything about coming back home for the holidays. But after scrolling through the mans new selfies and posts about finals he found nothing saying he was coming home.

He quickly checked the mans instagram and then his twitter but still found nothing. Giving a frustrated groan Lance had to resist the urge to toss his phone across the room. It was a simple question yet no one seemed to be able to answer it.

The brunette man honestly only had two options left: option one, Get on his hands and knees to beg Shiro to answer him. But that sounded too degrading and honestly Lance had already embarrassed himself enough in front of that poor man. So really his only option was number two, text Keith and ask the man himself. And so seeing no other option Lance opened up his contacts and searched until he found Keith's name. It still had three heart emojis and smiley face next to it because Lance honestly couldn't bring himself to change it.

 _'Hey Keith it's been awhile but I was wondering if you would be home for Christmas'_ \- no no that sounded to formal. Lance quickly erased what he had typed out.

 _'Keith! It's Lance-'_ no that wouldn't work either. Lance tried racking his brain for a better way to start the conversation.

 _'I miss you....a lot._ ' Lance sighed heavily as he looked at the typed out words. They were honest but there was no way he could send that. So he erased those ones as well.

 _'Hey, it's Lance. Are you coming back home for Christmas?'_ That sounded better than the ones before. So taking a deep breath in Lance hit the send button. Dropping his phone onto his chest Lance groaned loudly, it had been months since the two had talked and he wasn't sure he was ready for Keith to answer him back. It had taken forever for Keith to finally reply back to him, in fact Lance was beginning to drift off when his phone had buzzed.

He quickly picked it up from his chest fumbling to put his password in and open it. However it was worth all the struggle when Lance saw it was Keith who had replied to his text. Lance held his breath as he touched the open button and read over the words, ** _'You haven't talked to me in months and that's the first thing you say? Why do you want to know anyways?'_** After he had finished reading over the message Lance let out the breath he had been holding in the form of a heavy sigh. It was easy to see in the year they hadn't seen each other Keith hadn't changed.

 _'Because I'm sick of Shiro complaining about how much he misses you.'_ Lance quickly made up a lie. _'I didn't see you make an attempt to text me either you know.'_ Lance quickly added in a second text. He wasn't about to let Keith put the blame all on him.

It didn't take long for Keith to respond back this time, ** _'I'll be honest I wasn't sure you wanted to talk to me. I thought maybe you were upset or angry with me. So I just figured you would come to me when you were ready.'_** Lance gave a heavy sigh, he couldn't be too upset with Keith when he gave an answer like that.

'To be f _air, I was upset for a little while. But I'm fine now. So are you coming back home for Christmas or not?'_

 ** _'I'm sorry.'_ ** Was Keith's first reply back to Lance. Sorry? For breaking his heart and leaving him in shambles? Or was he sorry for snapping at Lance in the first text? Before Lance had more time to think about it a second text came through drawing his attention back to the phone. ** _'Did you want to see me or something?'_**

Lance could feel his face heat up a bit, of course he wanted to see Keith. Hell he hadn't even begun to get over the man despite his friends telling him to move on. And trying to set him up with different girls.

 _'Yes,'_ was Lance's honest answer. _'It's been almost a whole year since you've left for college. And I miss you. Besides I'm sure your family would like you to come home for the holidays.'_ Lance tried to not make it seem like it was just for himself. He wasn't sure he wanted Keith to find out he still had feelings for him.

This time it had taken longer for Keith to respond, just over hour. And it absolutely made Lance feel sick to his stomach as he awaited the reply. When his phone had finally buzzed Lance nearly lunged for it from across the room.

 ** _'Sorry I was in dance practice.'_** The first message read, his phone vibrated again with a second message.

**_'I miss everyone as well. Yes I planned to come home for the holidays. I would have to be some kind of monster to not. You know as well as I do my mother would kill me if I wasn’t home for Christmas. My flight is booked for tomorrow afternoon after I finish my last final’_ **

Lance couldn't help the stupid grin that broke out across his face. But he also couldn't help but feel betrayed by Shiro for lying to him about not knowing if Keith was coming home or not.

_'I'm glad to hear that. I can't wait to see you again. I would say we could have a snowball fight like old times but it hasn't snowed a single flake here all December, it's kind of depressing.'_

It was true, all December there had been nothing but cold windy days and occasionally rain. Which was strange for the middle of December in the state of Washington. Everyone including Lance himself was just itching for a snow storm to roll in and blanket Spokane in a white sheet.

 _ **'What a shame I would of had a lot of fun kicking your ass in a snow ball fight. Just like old times. Also if you're that excited to see me, maybe you should come with Shiro to pick me up from the airport tomorrow. If you're not busy that is.**_ ' Keith had replied which made Lance's heart nearly leap from his chest. He hadn't expected to see Keith so soon. Did he need a haircut? What was he going to wear?

 _'Yeah sure, I finished all my finals today so I'm free all day tomorrow.'_ The brunette was trying to come across as cool and totally not freaked out about seeing his ex that he was still totally into.

**_'Great, I'll tell Shiro to pick you up before heading to the airport tomorrow then.'_ **

_'Yeah sounds great. I'm excited to see you.'_

**_'I'm e_ xcited to see you as well Lance. I have to go now though, I have plans for the night with some friends. I'll see you tomorrow.' **

_'Yeah see you tomorrow.'_ Lance gave a sigh setting his phone on the desk. That conversation had gone better than expected. However, he now had another worry. What in the hell was he going to wear to see his ex?!


	2. Pep Talks and Car Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!   
> Lance's outfit in this chapter was kind of inspired by an outfit my girlfriend wears when cosplaying a casual Lance.

Lance had spent the rest of his night digging through his closet for the perfect outfit. He swore to god he owned clothing that was less douche bag looking. But the more he dug the more he found old low cut tank tops and ripped skinny jeans.

Curse him and his wonderful taste in clothing. If only Keith hadn't taken all his jackets and hoodies while they were dating. He stopped to wonder if Keith still had them. Maybe he wore them and still thought of Lance from time to time. Shaking his head Lance sighed and pushed that thought back. He plucked a blue plaid shirt from the ‘maybe’ pile he had started. It was boring but honestly probably the best casual clothing he had for now. He would pair it with a pair of black jeans and a grey sweatshirt, maybe even a beanie. t wasn't a great outfit but it would do.

Suddenly Lance was pulled from his thoughts as his phone vibrated from across the room loudly, nearly making Lance jump from his skin. The brunnete tossed the clothing he planned to wear the next day onto the hamper before heading his way over to the desk and picking up his phone.

_'I knew you'd text Keith. :) I'll be there around three to pick you up tomorrow.'_

Lance groaned softly he hated when Shiro was right. Because he usually always was. Without replying Lance tossed his phone onto the desk again.

It was already late and Lance should have gone to bed. But he didn't feel the least bit tired, instead he felt nervous and slightly sick to his stomach about seeing Keith again tomorrow. There was only one thing that could calm Lance's nerves when he was like this. And he kept it under his bed. It was a small photo album Keith had made him for his birthday a few years back. By now the corners of it were slightly worn and the spine was bent from Lance using it so often.

Leaning down off the side of his bed his hands reached under his hands searching for the familiar feel of the small book. Once his fingertips had brushed it's spine he used his hand to slide it out from it's home. Now with the book in his hands Lance laid back onto the bed pulling the blankets around his body, or rather rolling himself into a Lance burrito.

His hands ran along the front cover that was written on in faded sharpie,

**'To. Lance**

**From. Keith**

**Happy Birthday.'**

The brunette gave a content sigh and a smile before opening it to the first page. It was a picture of them as kids, probably three or four. Lance had a bandaid on his nose from skidding his face on the asphalt after falling from the swings earlier that week. His smile was big and cheesy unlike that of Keith's whom looked grumpy and displeased with the other boy's arm around him. And part of it also could have been because of the 'Birthday Boy' hat he wore on top of his head. Beneath the first photo was Keith's messy handwriting that read **'Keith's fourth Birthday. Also the day you shoved an entire cake in my face.'**

It made the brunette giggle as he remembered when he had shoved Keith’s face right down into his birthday cake. While the other party attendees had been upset they weren’t going to get cake, Keith was more focused on getting revenge. Needless to say there had been a small cake fight between the two before their mothers broke it up.

On the next page Lance turned to there was a photo of the two on their first day of Kindergarten. The two were holding hands and Lance wore the same grin, while Keith looked less grumpy with a small smile on his lips. **'First day of Kindergarten. Also the day you told everyone in class I was your best friend and no one else could have me.'** it read beneath the photo.

The third page had a ten year old Keith wearing a shit eating grin as he pointed to a soaking wet and very unhappy Lance on the grass beside him. He looked defeated as he should have considering Keith had just whooped his ass in water balloon fight. **'That time I kicked your ass in a water balloon fight.'** Was written below that one.

As Lance turned the pages his eyes scanning across the photos and remembering each moment he began to feel tired. With each page he turned he was finding it harder to keep his eyes open. And before the brunette could even reach the end of the scrap book he was asleep his head resting on top of one of the last photos.

It was from prom their junior year. Both boys were in nice tuxes and grinning at the camera. Their hands were linked together, and small matching silver rings could be seen on their ring fingers. **'Junior year Prom. And the day we made a promise to always be at each other's sides.'**

* * *

A loud pounding on Lance's bedroom door woke the boy from his slumber that next morning. Sitting up Lance began to rub his tired eyes. He was about to tell whoever it was that dared to disrupt his sleep to enter, however he didn’t get the chance to before the door came swinging open. And in came Lance’s younger sister.

Her chocolate colored hair worn in braids and a blue dress swaying as she walked towards the boys bed. She looked so innocent but Lance knew better.

"Lance, Ma says to get your lazy ass out of bed, Shiro's at the door." She set her hands on her hips to show just how serious she was.

"Shiro?" Lance gave a yawn he looked over to the clock on his desk,it read 2:30. "Shit!" The brunette jumped to his feet and grabbed his clothing he had laid out the night before. He couldn't believe he had slept in so long. "Tell Shiro, I'll be down in like fifteen minutes! Also stop swearing or I'll tell Ma!"

The brunette rushed into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. The 12 year old rolled her eyes as she walked out of the boys bedroom and back downstairs to deliver the message to Shiro.

* * *

Getting ready had taken longer than Lance had anticipated. But he absolutely had to make sure he looked perfect, and not like he had been suffering for nearly a year. By the time Lance was satisfied with how his hair and outfit looked it was close to 3:15. Great now he and Shiro would have to explain why they were late to pick Keith up.

Trudging down the stairs Lance huffed, his stomach was already flipping nervously. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by a glaring Shiro. "I was about ready to go up there and drag you out by your ear." Shiro had the upset dad look down. The hand on his hip and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Sorry, sorry." Lance put his hands up in defense, "But you know I got keep my good looks in check somehow. I got to have at least 8 hours of beauty rest a night." The brunette gave a smirk.

Lance was rewarded with an eye roll from the older man. "Let's go. Keith's plane should be landing in about forty-five minutes. And we have an hour drive." Shiro was already heading towards the door. Having grown up with Lance as well he had been to the house many times and knew it almost as well as he knew his own.

* * *

The car ride was quiet, Lance still feeling nervous and his hands slightly shaking. He twiddled his thumbs and stared out the window, his blue eyes watching the scenery pass by. They were just about to the airport by the time Shiro had decided to speak up and break the awkward silence.

"You look nervous." Shiro said pointing out what was clearly obvious to anyone who could see Lance at that moment.

"No, not at all." Lance said with heavy sarcasm, he quickly deflated though and gave a heavy sigh. "Of course I'm nervous! It's been nearly a year since I've seen Keith and god knows I'm not over him." Lance leaned his head against the cool glass of the car window.

It was no secret to Shiro that Lance was still utterly in love with his younger brother. "Why don't you tell him that then?" The man's grey eyes flickered over to Lance. But only for a moment before they turned back to the road.

There was no answer from Lance which told Shiro he didn't want to answer the question. "Alright then, Why don't you take him out on a couple dates while he's in town? It can't hurt, if anything maybe it will spark Keith's interest in you again."

Lance was quiet once again as he thought about the possibility. During this time there was so much to do: ice skating, tree decorating, gingerbread houses, snowball fights, and so much more. Honestly the suggestion was pretty great. Maybe there was still hope for Lance yet.

"Shiro, you're a genius." Lance said with a large grin directed at the older man.

"Thanks, I try." The older man said as he turned the corner into the airport parking lot. "I want you both to be happy. And although Keith has gotten into his dream school he seems to be missing his best friend. He’s always asking how you are when I talk with him. Even if you two don’t end up dating again, the least you can do is makeup and be close friends again."

Lance looked over to his older friend his blue eyes seeming wet, like he may start crying at any moment. "I swear to god Shiro, I'm going to get him back before Christmas." Lance seemed to be missing the part about them being friends again but regardless Shiro was glad to see he had sparked some interest in the younger man.

Chuckling softly and shaking his head Shiro parked his small car i one of the open spaces, "That's the spirit Lance! Let's go get him then."

* * *

The walk through the airport was one of the most nerve wrecking things he had gone through. He swore he was walking to his doom. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to pop from his chest. Shiro patted the young man's shoulder every few moments to try and calm his nerves.

"Keith says he's by the baggage claim. Near gate three. It's this way." Shiro glanced away from his phone to look over at Lance giving the man a soft smile. "He's going to be happy to see you. So stop being so anxious." He punched the boy hard in the arm making Lance yelp softly.

"I'm trying." Lance grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm. He could see a big sign that read ‘Gate Three,’ coming up. And the baggage claim was just behind it. There a mulleted man stood in a bright red leather jacket and a pair of black jeans, his hands shoved into the pockets and his luggage sitting at his feet. Lance swallowed hard, Keith looked just as good as the day he had broken his heart. He wanted to turn around and run, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Keith.

"Keeeeith!!" Shiro yelled and waved a hand. The raven haired man spun around his indigo eyes scanning the area until they stopped on Shiro and Lance. He swooped up his luggage from the ground and began sprinting towards them.

"Shiro!" Keith nearly squealed as he tackled his brother in a hug. The two had always been close, closer than most brothers. If there was anyone Keith had missed during his stay in New York it was Shiro.

Shiro laughed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, "You must have missed me."

"Of course." Keith said with a smile, he stepped back and looked over to Lance his smile kind of wavered. "Lance. I missed you too." The dark haired male pulled Lance into a quick hug.

As short as a hug as it had been it made Lance's heart race. And he was disappointed when Keith pulled back. "I missed you too Keith." Lance gave his best stunning smile in an attempt to hide his nerves. "It's been lonely and boring without you around here." The brunette spoke honestly.

"I'm sure, although I'm certain you can stir up enough trouble without me." Keith lightly punched the brunette's shoulder trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Shiro cleared his throat, he leaned down and picked up Keith's bags holding them both in one arm. Cause god knows Shiro had the strength of a body builder. When in fact Shiro rarely had time to go to the gym. "Let's get going, I'm sure mom would love to see you. I'm pretty sure she even made you a cake to celebrate."

The mulleted man shook his head and sighed in disbelief at his mother.

* * *

The ride had back home was filled with conversation, most of which was between Shiro and Keith. Shiro asking questions about how his life had been and how was school. And Keith answering and telling stories about his new friends and dance routines. In fact by the time they had reached Keith and Shiro's house Lance had barely spoken up at all.

"Welcome home." Shiro said with a smile as he pulled the keys out from ignition and exited the car going to grab Keith’s bags from the trunk before heading inside.

Both Keith and Lance followed behind however Lance didn’t follow up to the doorway of the house. "Um, I'll see you around?" Lance said rubbing the back of his neck as he stood in the driveway.

"You're welcome to come inside you know. My mom won't mind you're like family." Keith slung one of his bags over his shoulder and giving Lance a smile.

Lance shook his head, "No, I have to get home. It's my turn to cook tonight and if I don't my mom may kick my ass." He gave a soft awkward laugh. "However, if you're free tomorrow, we could hangout. Go ice skating or something." The brunette gave a small shrug as if to say it was just a casual thing.

"I don't have any other plans as far as I know." Keith ran a hand threw his dark locks, his cheeks were a light pink but Lance was pretty sure it was because of the cold air. "So sure. It's been forever since I've ice skated though. I may have to learn all over again."

"That's okay, I'd be more than happy to teach you again." Lance broke out into a large smile.

A soft laugh passed through Keith's lips as he remembered the first time he and Lance had been ice skating when they were twelve. It had been an adventure for sure, Keith had fallen so many times his knees and butt were bruised for weeks.

"Great. It's a date." A bright shade of pink quickly took over Keith's face, "I mean, it's not a date. But you know what I mean." The raven haired man sighed heavily. "Anyways, I should get inside before Shiro comes and drags me in." Smiling Keith quickly hugged the brunette once more.

"It really is great to see you again Lance." Lance had frozen and momentarily stopped breathing. In fact his heart may have even stopped beating.

"Y-yeah you too." Lance said softly as he loosely hugged the man back. He wished he could tell Keith exactly how he felt right there. But he couldn't spring that on him now.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." The smaller man pulled back from the hug, he still wore a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah," Lance's voice cracked making his cheeks flush a bright shade of pink. Clearing his throat Lance gave a nod, "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Taking a few steps back he gave a small wave and turned on the balls of his feet.

Although Lance's house was just a few doors down from Keith's the walk felt as if it had taken hours. Lance was on a high just from the hug he had received from his ex. And his mind wouldn't stop racing as he planned out tomorrow's date. It had to be perfect, after all he had promised Shiro he would win Keith back before Christmas.


	3. Ice Skating and Diner Food

It was awkward standing at Keith's door waiting for him to grab his coat. It felt almost as if it was their first date all over again. Mainly because Shiro stood in the doorway sending Lance a small glare. 

"Shiro, you're kind of freaking me out." Lance admitted daring to turn his face to look at the older man.   
"Good I'm doing my job as a protective older brother than." He laughed, and slapped Lance on the shoulder.   
"I'm only teasing. Stop being so serious." 

The brunette gave a small and not very convincing laugh as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Damn Shiro and that strength of his. 

"Hey, sorry I couldn't find my jacket. Mom had washed it I guess." Keith gave a stunning smile, he slid through the doorway and Shiro now standing at Lance's side. 

"You two kids have fun." Shiro reached out and quickly messed up both the boys hair.   
"You better bring Keith back at a reasonable time Lance." He winked at the brunette.   
Keith simply rolled his eyes at his ridiculous brother. "I'm not a kid anymore Shiro." He waved a hand and walked off the porch step. He motioned for Lance to follow before Shiro gave them a   
more serious speech. Lance quickly caught on and hastily made his escape pulling the keys to his old run down Ford truck out from his pocket.

The truck was possibly older than Lance himself, it was once upon a time a bright blue but now was faded and rusted over. It was missing it’s tailgate as well as the passenger side mirror. It had been Lance’s first and apparently only car.  
"Damn can't believe this thing is still running." The raven haired man commented as he climbed into the passengers seat.   
"Hey now. She runs like a dream." Lance said slightly offended. He turned the keys in the ignition and the truck sputtered to a start.   
"Yeah, more like a nightmare." Keith scoffed, "you've had this since you were 16, how much longer are you going to keep it? "   
"It's a she not an it. And her name is Carmen" Lance corrected the man as he pulled out of the driveway. "And for your information I plan to keep her until she isn't kicking anymore." 

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. Despite him giving so much shit to Lance about the truck he couldn't really say he was upset it was still around. There were a lot of memories in this truck, Lance had picked him up for their first date in this truck. They had driven it to Junior Prom, even had their first kiss in those front seats. And the back seats, well, that's where they had first had sex together. It hadn't been anything too fancy, but it was still special to both of them.

* * *

 

Once they had reached the skating rink Lance paid for both of their skate rentals and entrance fees. Despite Keith arguing with him saying that he could pay his own way in. 

"You may have to help me lace these up." Keith admitted as he carried his skates over to a wooden bench. He sat down prying his boots off his feet and setting them under the bench.   
"That's fine." Lance smiled taking a seat next to the mulleted man. "I don't mind." 

Getting the skates on was easy for Keith but he had to wait for Lance to finish lacing his own so he could help him.   
"Tell me if they're too tight." Lance looked up at Keith and pulled tightly at Keith's laces before lacing them all the way up the man's ankles.   
"Alright, you ready to go?" Lance stood with ease he gave a smile and offered a hand out to Keith. Which the smaller man happily took, he honestly needed all the help he could get. 

"I don't know are you ready to continually help me up and cling to you?" Keith said with a laugh, he walked along side of Lance towards the rink.   
"Hey I didn't mind when we were younger and I don't mind now." Lance's cheeks were tinged light pink only partly from the cold air. 

Lance stepped first on the ice gliding forward with ease, he smiled as he did a spin only showing off slightly. He spun back around and offered out his hands for Keith.   
"Come on, I've got you. Trust me." The brunette gave a large grin.   
"This isn't the first time you've said that to me. And it never ends well you know." Keith hesitated before setting his hands in Lance's.   
Lance gave a chuckle and pulled Keith slowly out onto the ice. "I won't deny I've gotten you into some trouble. But I'm serious, you can trust me to help you skate."

Lance skated backwards pulling Keith forward with him. "You've got to lift your feet Keith, you can't just expect to scoot your way forward."  
Keith narrowed his indigo eyes at Lance, "I'm trying alright. I'm a dancer not a figure skater."   
A laugh passed through Lance's lips, "Relax, I'm just giving you some advice. If you want to cling to me this entire time I have no complaints." The brunette's lips turned up into a flirtatious smirk making Keith roll his eyes. 

It had taken them nearly fifteen minutes just to get halfway around the rink. However Keith hadn't fallen yet thanks to Lance and his grip on his hands.   
"You're getting it." Lance praised, "you may even be able to skate without holding onto me now." He smiled at the raven haired man their eyes meeting for a just a moment before a familiar voice pulled Lance's attention away.   
"Lance!" A small framed girl with a light brown pixie cut skated her way over to the two.   
"And Keith?" She rose an eyebrow and skidded to a stop spraying Keith with ice. 

"Pidge!" Lance exclaimed letting go of Keith's hands and nearly letting him fall to the icy floor. "What are you doing here?"   
"I could ask the same of you two." The girls hazel eyes looked Keith up and down her lips pressed into a thin line showing how unimpressed she was. "I teach a kids ice skating class here. What about you two?"

  
Keith brushed the ice from his jacket and gave a heavy sigh, he leaned against the wall of the ice rink to steady himself. "Lance invited me out." The mulleted man gave a small smile, "It's good to see you again Pidge."   
"Hmph." The small framed girl gave a huff before swiftly kicking Keith in the shin with the toe of her skate. If anyone had seen how much Lance had suffered from the break up it was Pidge. And she so badly had wanted to kick Keith's ass ever since hearing about how Keith had shattered his heart.   
Keith yelped and fell back his ass hitting the ice hard. "What was that for?!" Keith hissed between gritted teeth.   
"Nothing in particular." She said sweetly before beginning to skate in a small circle around the two.

  
Giving a heavy sigh Lance offered a hand out to Keith pulling him back onto his feet. "Sorry, she must be upset about you leaving and not contacting any of us for months."   
Pidge looked over her shoulder and smirked as she skated forward, "Have fun you two! Don't you hurt Lance again  or else I'll have to really kick your ass!" She gave a sweet grin before skating on ahead of the two.

  
"She's still the same as ever." Keith gave yet another sigh as he brushed himself off. "Strange to see her without Hunk at her side though."   
"Hunk is taking culinary classes, he rarely has time to do anything it seems. Although Pidge and him hangout from time to time. Mainly when Hunk needs someone to try his new dishes though and Pidge is the only one brave enough."   
"It's good to hear Hunk is doing what he loves." Keith gripped onto the wall with one hand as he moved forward.

  
"Yeah everyone seems to be doing what they love besides me" Lance gave a shrug as he skated forward matching Keith's speed. "I'm just going to college because I have to, I don't even know what I really want to do for a career."   
Keith gave a small understanding smile that always seemed to calm Lance's nerves, "Hey it's okay to not know what you want yet. You still have time to decide you know." He lightly bumped Lance's hip with his own.

  
Lance's lips turned up into a smile, "Yeah, I know. It just feels strange seeing everyone else I know succeed while I'm just scraping by." Lance sighed he shook his head. He swiftly took Keith's hand and took off fast pulling Keith beside him. "Enough of this depressing stuff. We should be having fun!"   
Keith gasped as Lance took off dragging Keith with him, "Wait! Lance! You're going too fast!"   
It was too late though, Keith's words were drowned out by Lance's laughing and the sound of wind in their ears as they raced around the rink.

  
All in all it could of ended worse. After about an hour and a half of skating around Keith had only fallen about twelve times over all.

And although his butt was sore (along with his shin because of Pidge) it was well worth it.

  
"Are you up for a bite to eat?" Lance asked as he turned in both their skates. "Because I know I'm starving. And I know the perfect restaurant." He turned and smiled at Keith.   
Shrugging Keith began to walk towards the exit, "I could go for some food. Where were you planning?" Although Keith had a feeling he knew exactly where the man wanted to go. 

"Well I thought we could go to Altea.  After all the foods good, and Allura would love to see you. I mean she's basically your sister in law at this point."  
Keith gave a small sigh, "Yeah if Shiro ever decides to pop the big question."   
"They've been dating since high school haven't they? What's stopping him?"   
“I’m not exactly sure, maybe he’s just nervous.” Keith’s voice was slightly muffled though as he pulled his scarf closer to his face prepping for the cold they were about to walk into.

“I’ll have to give him a pep talk or something.” Lance said with a large grin as he held the door open for Keith just like a true gentleman.

“Something tells me any pep talk you give him wouldn’t help” Keith walked out onto the snowless sidewalk, he looked up to the sky it was covered in clouds yet not one snowflake was falling. This was his first winter without snow, and it was honestly a little depressing.

“It’s sad isn’t it?” Lance looked over to the smaller man, “How will we ever have Christmas without snow?” He put a hand to his forehead acting just as dramatic as ever.

“Plenty of people do it in other states. It is weird though.” The mulleted man admitted as he walked back towards Lance’s rusty truck.

“Was there snow in New York?” Lance asked after a couple moments of walking to the truck in silence.

“Yeah, not much when I left though. But there was supposed to be more storms coming in before Christmas.” Keith easily slipped his way into the passenger's seat. “Maybe next year you can come visit me in New York and come see what it’s like.”

 

Lance could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat in that moment, Keith had just invited him to visit him in New York next year. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Lance admitted as he started the trucks sputtering engine.

* * *

 

Altea Diner was the same as always, the outside looking slight worn and old. The paint fading and the neon sign bearing the diners name barely staying lit.

However the inside was more modern, the floor checkered black and white tile with bright pink and mint walls. Booths and tables lined up and down the walls in rows. It had a very vintage feel but with more of a modern twist.

“Hey there hot stuff!” Lance shouted to Allura who was pouring coffee into another customer's cup.Her blue eyes flickered up and a wide smile spread across her face. She finished up with the customer before making her way over to the two boys briskly.

“Keith!” she spoke in her british accent. She swiftly pulled the mulleted boy into her arms giving him a rather tight hug.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Lance said with a heavy sigh throwing his arms up in the air.

 

Allura gave a soft laugh before letting Keith go and turning to look at the brunette. “Yes, hello Lance. It’s good to see you as well.” She patted the man lightly on the shoulder.

“What brings you two in?” Her blue eyes shined as she looked between the two.

 

“Food, what else?” Lance answered setting a hand on his hip impatiently waiting to be seated.

Keith rolled his indigo eyes, “We also came so I could come say hi. But also yeah the food.” Keith gave a sheepish smile.

 

Allura rolled her eyes, men were hopeless and devoted to one thing in life. Food.

“Follow me.” She instructed waving a hand as she walked over to an empty booth.

 

She sat the two in a small booth beside a large window. Pulling out a notepad from the pocket of her apron she gave her best customer service smile. “Alright boys, are we having the usual?”

 

Both the men looked at each other, their usual had been two burgers, a side of cheese fries, and a chocolate milkshake with two straws so they could share.

“Actually, I think we’ll pass on the shake. Unless Lance wants to?” Keith’s cheeks were tinged a light pink.

Lance cleared his throat trying not to seem to disappointed. “No that’s fine, just the two burgers and a side of cheese fries please.”

 

Allura gave Lance a reassuring smile knowing how much the boy was still very much into Keith. In fact everyone seemed to know besides Keith himself.

“Alrighty then. I’ll be back with your food in a just a bit then.” The woman gave a small glare to Keith before walking back towards the kitchen.

 

“Have I done something to upset everyone today geez.” Keith gave a sigh as he sunk down into the booth, first Pidge and now Allura.

Lance gave an innocent shrug pretending to know nothing about the situation.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before their food had arrived fresh and hot from the kitchen. It also wasn’t long before the two hungry men had devoured the entire meal in under ten minutes flat.

However what had taken long was the two bickering about who would pay for the bill. Which lasted about another twenty minutes before Allura had told them to leave and the food was on the house this time. Mostly because she was sick of their bickering and their loud shouting was scaring away her customers.

And now here the two boys were just pulling back into Keith’s driveway. Lance knew this wasn’t goodbye for good. Keith still had another two weeks here in town. But he still felt slightly sentimental as he parked his old truck on the small incline.

“Tonight was fun. Much better than listening to my mom go on about how much she missed me and everything she did while I was gone for a full year.” Keith said with a small laugh.

“Yeah we’ll have to hang out again before you head back to New York.” Lance agreed looking at Keith. This would be the part where they kissed, if they were still together that is.

Keith swung open the truck door, “For sure.” Keith said with a smile. “But I get to buy next time.”

“Not a chance.” Lance said with a sly grin, he leaned forward a bit, it was more of an instinct thing at this point. Despite not seeing the man for a year he was still so used to their good bye kisses.

Keith looked at Lance, he didn’t reply instead much to Lance’s surprise Keith had leaned forward as well. In fact now their lips were just centimeters apart, they could kiss. Or at least could have if Keith hadn’t cleared his throat and quickly pulled back.

 

“H-Have a good night.” The dark haired man swiftly slid out of the passenger's seat and gave a small wave before ushering inside his small house. Leaving Lance both disappointed and confused.

* * *

 

“Hey how’d it go with Lance?” Shiro asked as Keith speed walked by him and up the stairs.

“Fine.” Keith quickly responded and ran up to his room slamming the door and being sure to lock it before he fell onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. His heart was pounding, less from the running and more from his close proximity to Lance.

 

Keith had nearly kissed him. And he had really wanted to, god he had wanted to kiss those pink lips. But he had resisted, he ran away just like he had a year prior when he left for college. If there was one thing Keith was good at it was running from his problems.

God he was an idiot for thinking a year away from Lance would change any feelings he had.

“I’m an idiot.” Keith said softly to himself. He pulled his phone out from jacket pocket before pulling up a new message template.

He quickly typed in Lance’s contact name which was still MY IDIOT, in all caps and two hearts behind it. Keith had meant to change after their break up that but honestly forgot.

**_‘Would you like to come over on Friday and decorate gingerbread houses with me and my family?’_ **

If Keith was going to have any chance at making it up to Lance for what he did a year ago he only had about two weeks to do so. That was if Lance would even take him back.It was possible he had moved on, after all it had been a full year.

When Keith’s phone had vibrated just a few moments later it had nearly made Keith jump from his skin.

_‘I mean sure. You know I love anything that has to do with sugar and implies getting messy ;)’_

Keith rolled his eyes at the ridiculous toddler like man.

‘ **_Cool, Shiro invited Allura and I’m not sure how long I could handle their disgusting PDA and flirts to each other without someone there to suffer with me.’_ **

_‘Oh so that’s why you invited me. As much as I would love to make you suffer I can’t deny free sugary treats.’_

_‘_ **_Cool. Be to my place by 3 on Friday then.’_ **

_‘Cool. I’ll be there :D’_

  
Keith sighed heavily as he set his phone down, why were feelings such a terrible thing to deal with? Why couldn’t he of stayed in New York for Christmas? Why was Lance Mclain so damn attractive and hard to forget?!


End file.
